Visitas
by Lenayuri
Summary: Sherlock conoce, después de mucho tiempo, a los padres de John. Johnlock. Fanfic participante en el "Reto Interactivo" del Foro I'm Sherlocked


**=DISCLAIMER=**

Ni Sherlock, ni John, ni su mundo me pertenecen.

No gano nada haciendo esto.

Sólo hacer que suspiren por mi, digo, por ellos.

* * *

**=IMPORTANTE=**

Nada es lo que parece, sépanlo de una vez (se trata de mi, ya con eso deben darse una idea)

Angst.

Fluff –o intento de fluff.

Posible OoC... pero ¡a quién le importa!

* * *

Este fanfic participa en el **Reto Interactivo** del **Foro I'm Sherlocked**, con el mini reto:

**"Sherlock conoce finalmente a sus suegros, el señor y la señora Watson"**

* * *

**Visitas**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

748 palabras

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Después de todos los problemas del pasado, las peleas y los malos entendidos, la falta de tacto y palabras que se considerarían _románticas_, luego de una confesión extraña, en medio de gritos y ceños fruncidos, llegaron a lo que son ahora, una pareja _no tan normal_ que se ama profundamente.

Las dificultades son normales en una pareja como ustedes. Desde la incapacidad para demostrar emociones fuertes por tu parte como el temperamento de John. Son tal para cual, sin embargo.

Un día en el que estabas en medio de un experimento, John llegó de su trabajo y te dijo que le gustaría mucho que conocieras a sus padres.

Al principio no entendiste el porqué de esa repentina decisión, pero se trataba de John, así que probablemente debía tratarse de algún ritual de parejas que tú no conocías –y no tenías muchas ganas de conocer a fondo. Aceptaste, no de mal humor porque John lo notaría y no te dejaría de molestar con pláticas interminables sobre la importancia de quien-sabe-qué-cosas.

Al día siguiente no pudieron ir, se había presentado un caso y el tiempo pasó sin que se dieran cuenta. Se solucionó, pero ya no pudieron visitar a los padres de tu blogger.

Y así pasó una semana y su agenda repentinamente estaba repleta. John no tenía nada de que culparte –de todas maneras, no era tu culpa- y aceptaba resignado que "para la próxima" sería.

Y esa "próxima" llegó. Dos semanas después estaban desocupados. No casos, no Lestrade, no nadie. Y decidieron salir _por fin_ a visitar a los Watson.

Subieron a un taxi y pararon en un mercado de flores. John compró un ramo muy grande, con diferentes tipos de flores. Seguramente como regalo a su madre.

Sumido en tus pensamientos, nunca escuchaste el destino que John le indicó al taxista, pero confiabas en él.

El taxi poco a poco se alejaba de la ciudad. Seguramente vivían en algún suburbio modesto o algo parecido. Llegaron a un sitio que a pesar los alrededores, era hermoso. Te quedaste sin palabras. Había grandes jardines, flores y árboles grandes por doquier. Sonreíste. Era el lugar perfecto para los padres de John.

Se acercaron a ellos y John comenzó a hablar.

-Hola madre, padre. Sé que no he venido a visitarlos tan seguido como debería, pero he estado ocupado. Sé que no es excusa, pero deben saber que mi vida ya no es la misma que antes. Ahora es mejor. Sherlock la ha hecho única, y quiero que lo conozcan.- John se acercó a ti, tomó tu mano y te llevó hasta sus padres. –Él es Sherlock, es un gran hombre. Un poco excéntrico y loco, pero lo amo tal cual es. Me gustaría que aceptaran mi decisión, así como aceptaron alguna vez la decisión de Harry.- John sonreía, radiante y orgulloso al decir aquellas palabras y sentiste la imperiosa necesidad de agregar algo más.

-Señor y señora Watson. Es un honor para mí al fin conocerlos y debo decirles que tienen un hijo único y muy especial. Es por eso que estoy con él, y les prometo cuidarlo y respetarlo siempre.

John se acercó a ti y depositó un beso en tu mejilla. Los padres de John no decían palabra, ninguna. Pero a pesar de que eres un hombre de ciencia y sólo creías en lo que podías ver, creíste ver a ambos seres sonreírles desde aquellas lápidas, ahora adornadas con un gran ramo de flores.

John te había contado que sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente, dejándolo al cuidado de Harry. Sus padres los habían adorado y te aseguró que, aunque tú no creyeras en lo que hay más allá de la muerte, ellos seguramente velaban por ellos y por ti también, porque para ellos, la felicidad de sus hijos era muy importante.

Un viento frío les erizó la piel y decidieron regresar a casa. John temblaba un poco, así que le colocaste tu bufanda en el cuello. Él sonrió, se despidieron de sus padres y tomados de la mano, regresaron caminando hasta la entrada del cementerio. Al llegar el taxi, John entró primero, tú te quedaste parado un momento y miraste en dirección a las lápidas de los Watson. Sonreíste.

-Juro cuidarlo, no se preocupen.- y entraste al auto.

Dentro del taxi, tomaste la mano de John y como pocas veces, le demostraste con acciones lo mucho que lo amabas. Se sonrojó y te respondió de igual manera.

Un beso era suficiente para decir cuánto se aman.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**Notas**

Sé que se imaginaban otra cosa, pero ya saben como soy. Sí tuve la idea de que los conocieran vivos, pero como que las pláticas madre-hijo no se me dan (deberían ver las charlas raras que tengo con mi madre). Así que me gustó como quedó.

Estoy en el trabajo, ya saben, y me estoy quedando vilmente dormida (afuera hace frío y en la oficina está cálido por el servidor del PLC). Así que entre mi chamarra y mi chocolate caliente, no me ayuda mucho.

Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un lindo **review** diciéndolo.

**¿Review?**


End file.
